The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a pull-type tumbling toy.
The present invention entails a tumbling toy including a tumbling tube and a pair of spaced apart wheels for supporting the tumbling tube. A pull is connected to the tumbling toy such that as the tumbling toy is pulled the tumbling tube and wheels rotate relative to the pull.
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, the wheels are constructed of a pliable inflatable material while the tumbling tube is constructed of a rigid material. While the tumbling toy is packaged and during shipment, the wheels are deflated, reducing the package size and generally reducing the cost of shipping and storage.
In another particular embodiment of the present invention, the wheels are constructed of a pliable inflatable material. When the wheels are inflated, they extend around opposed end portions of the tumbling tube such that the tumbling tube itself projects through the inflated wheels. The wheels may be retained on the tumbling tube in various ways. In one exemplary embodiment there is provided a series of straps that extend from the tumbling tube over the wheels so as to secure the wheels to the tumbling tube.